Memories
by Rikku the bluefirevixon
Summary: Lenne and Shuyin in their final moments at Bevelle. The scene from 1000 Words rewritten and revamped with dialogue and new insight. An inspirational tradgedy of two lovers.


**Title: ****_Memories  
_Warnings: **_none  
_**A/N: **_Recently became re-obsessed with FFX2, and a good friend of mine helped to inspire me to write about Lenne and Shuyin's scene in 1000 Words. Anyways, I sat down and wrote this and I think it turned out quite well. Clearly, I do not own the characters nor claim the storyline from FFX2. R&R is appreciated.

* * *

__Memories. Memories that have become faded and forgotten. No one knows of our sacrifice. No one cares. We have faded into the distance, separated and left to long for one another. I must see him again. Together our memories must fade. Will you help me?_

A lone figure stood in the shadows. The sounds of hurried soldiers could faintly be heard in the background, but he still had time. He had time before they came to stop him. Slowly, he clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked up at the behemoth looming before him. _This was it. This is what would save her._ Vegnagun. Shuyin looked over his shoulder once and then proceeded to walk down the ramp that led to the Great Weapon of Bevelle.

He placed his right foot in front of his left. _This was the only way_. He placed his left foot in front of his right. _There was no other way_. His right foot moved forward once again. _If he did not do this, then she would die and the fate of Zanarkand would be sealed._ His eyes remained locked on Vegnagun as he moved forward, unwavering, determined. The sounds of soldiers came closer.

As he reached the Weapon, he could feel his heart beating as the effects of adrenaline surged through his body. He walked faster. Next to the left side of the machine was a touch pad. Shuyin placed his hand on it, and the pad glowed an eerie shade of blue. The ground below him activated, rising up the side of the machine and stopping at a platform. Shuyin stepped forward. In front of him lay the control center— the machina that would cause devestation and destruction. By appearance, it was a slanted organ piano, massive in size and covered with identical, ivory keys.

Shuyin walked up to the "piano," taking slow steps. _There it was_. He placed his hands gently on the keys, feeling the machina below his fingers, but not activating them. _He would do it. He would destroy everything_. His fingers ran along the keys, searching for the right notes. _This place. This weapon. Everything._ His fingers found the keys they were searching for. His hands tensed, the fingers curved and the wrists lifted like a professional pianist. _Anything or anyone that would keep him from saving her. They would all suffer the wrath of Vegnagun. _He lifted his hands and, putting everything he had—his mind, his soul, his memories—into one sound, he pushed down on the keys.

Lights shot from the keys of the machina and flowed upward into the very crevasses of the Great Weapon before him. The ground shook as Vegnagun came to life. Like a great eye, the central machina opened, glowing with hungry power. Footsteps could be heard running down the ramp. Shuyin quickly turned, ready to face whatever soldier stood up against him. Now that he was in control of Vegnagun, _no one _could stop him.

"Shuyin!" _no. It can't be. Why is she here?_ She stood before Vegnagun, before him, her arms outstretched and fear in her eyes.

"Lenne! Why are you here?" Shuyin rushed to the rail of the platform, his hands gripping the metal tightly.

"Shuyin! You must stop! You cannot do this!" Emotion was already starting to break in her voice as she pleaded with him.

Shuyin frowned, confused as to why she wanted him to stop. He was doing this for her! "I can! And I will! I will destroy Bevelle and I will save you!" He had already begun to yell.

"No, Shuyin! I don't want this! I don't want you to kill all these people!" Strands of her long hair fell forward over her shoulder, mingling with the beads of her earrings.

"This is the only way!" His voice broke as he snapped harshly at her with his words. He stopped and began again, his voice softer, "I can end the war, Lenne. I can destroy Bevelle here and now. And then we can be together! I will destroy everything before I will let you die in the hands of a corrupt government! You don't know what Yevon is plan—"

"I will gladly die for the sake of Zanarkand and its people!" She interrupted him, a great strength and determination in her voice. The steps of the soldiers grew closer.

Shuyin breathed in sharply and took in the image before him. She didn't understand. She wouldn't listen. But there she stood, clearly afraid, yet so ready to die. Still her arms remained outstretched as if they could block anything from passing them. _Memories. The look she gave him now he had seen so many times before. Whenever they had argued, that look meant that she would not give in. That look meant that she believed strongly in what she was doing. That look meant there was no way he could change her mind._ Never had he felt so helpless. Shuyin reached his arm out to her, "Lenne—"

"We will be together." She said this with conviction, knowing that she would be able to tell him everything that she wanted to say. She had realized so much since she had learned of her fate as a summoner on the front lines. She had to let him know. She had to let him know all that she was feeling—already these feelings had been building up for too long, "Shuyin, I have to tell you—"

She was interrupted as the clattering sounds of metal on metal entered the room. Lenne lowered her hands, interrupted, and turned to face the nightmare behind her. The armed forces of Bevelle rattled forward, fully armored and guns at hand. It was too late. Her fate had already been sealed.

"Lenne!" She turned to see Shuyin running towards her. He had stopped, knowing that he was giving up his life to do so.

She ran to him, and as they met in front of the behemoth, she buried herself in her arms, "Shuyin, I—" But they both knew that the time for words was over.

The lights were turned on, sending rays of hatred down to light up the lovers before destruction. Both Shuyin and Lenne raised their heads to meet their fate. Lenne turned back to Shuyin's arms, and he held her tightly, raising his own face to meet the soldiers before them. Armed with nothing but his own memories, Shuyin would defend her to the death.

The soldiers kneeled and cocked their guns, raising them to eyelevel and aiming them with years of trained precision.

Shuyin, with a final look of defiance, turned back to his lover. They held each other close as they desperately tried to take in as many moments together as they could before they met their fates. Lenne could barely bring herself to meet his gaze as her eyes searched for any answer—any flicker of hope that they might come out of this alive. Wet tears began to fill the brims over her eyes and spill over as she realized that this was the end for them both.

Shuyin held her as close to him as he could and let his gaze fall to her face. He could see the hopelessness in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to spare her from this fate. Even in trying to save her, he still could not keep her from dying. He tried to send her a message. He wanted to protect her so badly, but now all he could do was say he was sorry.

Lenne finally brought herself to meet his gaze and found him looking at her with great sorrow. But he mourned not for his own death, only for hers. She could see the desperate last attempt to tell her 'I'm sorry' in his eyes. Suddenly strength filled her and she recalled everything that she had come here to tell him. They would never be apart— it was not possible. With the final clicks of the guns sounding, she smiled.

The guns went off and sent bullets through the air towards Lenne and Shuyin. _Memories. They are what tie us all together. _The weapons hit their mark as each turned to meet their death. The lovers were separated as they began their descent to the ground. _It is through memories that we remain connected. _Flashbacks of their lives flickered before them. _Memories. Never will we forget the smiles of the other. Never will we forget what we have been through together. Never will we forget our final embrace. _They fell to the floor, and even in their final moments, thought of only the other. Shuyin, with his final breath, reached his arm out to Lenne. Lenne tried to move her own arm in response, but found herself unable as her last moments of life slipped away. She wanted to reach him so badly, but she had time only to breath to him a final word as her last tear fell down her cheek and landed on the floor. Within the same moment, they died.

_Memories. Brought to life through pyre flies. One memory cannot leave another behind. Only when we once more come together, may we truly become one and spend an eternity together on the Farplane. _


End file.
